Speaking From the Heart
}} Roy is filled in on what happened while he was sleeping. Elan and Haley are alone with their true loves. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Banjo the Clown ◀ ▶ Transcript Roy: Whoaa, whoa, whoa, did you just spontaneously switch to speaking Elven or something? Roy: Because it sounded like you just said, "And then Elan easily bested Nale in swordplay," but that's obviously not what you meant. Vaarsuvius: As much as it strains credibility, it is true. Vaarsuvius: While I did not witness it myself, Miss Starshine confirmed that his performance was quite unexpectedly proficient. Vaarsuvius: Nale was able to escape admidst[sic] some sort of confusion, but the most timely arrival of Master Thudershield and myself set things aright. Roy: So what happened between Elan and Haley? They were all over each other throughout breakfast. Vaarsuvius: On that subject, my data is admittedly far less concrete. Vaarsuvius: Suffice to say that I believe her attraction to our friendly bard has been acknowledged—by both of them—and heartily reciprocated. Vaarsuvius: I further surmise that Miss Starshine's return to the ranks of those capable of using language is tenuously related to these events, though the exact details elude me. Roy: So now, what, they're boyfriend-girlfriend? Like THAT won't be weird? Vaarsuvius: Apparently. As you saw, they left the breakfast table with great haste, as if they could not bear to wait to be alone. Belkar: Wooooo! Somebody look up the Armor Class on the Beast with Two Backs! Belkar: Awww, yeah! Durkon: An' he wonders why we consid'red keepin' 'im gagged... Cut to Elan's bedroom. Elan: I was surprised by how much I missed you... I never thought we'd be separated like that. Haley (tearful): It's been so long since I could speak to you. I was beginning to think you'd never hear my words again. Elan': I was scared of what Nale might do to you. It made me so mad to think of him putting his hands on you. Haley: I was so scared that would would leave without ever hearing how much you really mean to me. Elan: All that's over now, though. We're together again, and we're gonna have so much fun!.[sic] Haley: Things will be different now, sure, but some things will never change. The full scene is revealed, showing that Elan is really talking to Banjo the Clown and Haley is talking to a bag of holding full of gold pieces, "bling!" D&D Context * Roy was unaware of Elan taking a level in his new prestige class, Dashing Swordsman, which explains his new combat effectiveness. * Armor Class (AC) is the basic score of how hard it is to hit someone. Trivia * The Beast with Two Backs is a euphemism for a couple engaged in coitus. * This is the first time the Order of the Stick has been reunited since #363. External Links * 402}} View the comic * 32108}} View the discussion thread Category:Miko's Fall